1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a terminal configured to receive and output a user's sound, an audio device communicating with the terminal, and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, an audio device can output sound waves within a sound range audible to humans, as well as an electrical signal converted from such sound waves. Audio devices may be provided in indoor places, such as a home, a vehicle, or an auditorium, or outdoor places, such as a playground.
Typically, audio devices receive a sound input (e.g., through a microphone), store audio data (e.g., in a terminal, a recording medium, and the like), and output the received audio data (e.g., through a speaker and the like). In addition, audio devices typically receive a sound signal input to the microphone in an area (e.g., indoors or outdoors), perform signal processing on the signal, and output the result (e.g., through a speaker). However, a problem can arise in that sound output from the speaker is input to the microphone again, causing sound feedback to occur. Consequently, the user's sound is not properly delivered.